Naruto's Poetry
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Naruto TenTen Neji Sakura Temari and Kakashi -because he felt like it cos kakashi's just cool like that- vent their feelings to one person they care about via poetry. this fic is just their poems. i was bored okay? read my other FFs they are 100% better!


You Are My All

From Temari to Shikamaru

…

You are the throw to my kunai

The gust to my fan

I'm powerless without you.

You love me too

And we both know

I could never live without you.

If the earth suddenly shattered

Into a million little pieces

I want to be there with you

Holding your hand as we go

For I want to be with you forever

That, I hope you know.

I love the way you lazily

Watch the clouds roll by

Without a care in the world

But the way you look into my eyes

And care for me begs other wise

I know that I'M your world.

If the earth suddenly shattered

Into a million little pieces

I want to be there with you

Holding your hand as we go

For I want to be with you forever

That, I hope you know.

The way you say "I love you"

Makes my heart skip a beat

And you always make me smile.

I have for you, my love

But also, my complete respect

You're the only one who gets a smile.

If the earth suddenly shattered

Into a million little pieces

I want to be there with you

Holding your hand as we go

For I want to be with you forever

That, I hope you know.

And if the sun exploded

Then another great war broke out

And we were forced to fight

I would battle along side you

But even if you died first

I'd have to go down too.

For I could never live in a world without you.

I'll kill for you.

I'd die for you.

I breathe for you.

I smile for you.

I live for you.

I love you.

Yes, I love you, Shikamaru.

…

Why Don't You Notice Me?

From TenTen to Neji

…

Is it the way I laugh

The way I smile

That makes you hesitate?

The way I joke

And Lean in close

Is that why you turn away?

Throughout the years I've admired you.

You're strong in body and mind.

But all turned up their noses

For you were stuck up

Then no one was left but us.

You were undefeated

So Conceited

Pushed away others

Yet I still called you a genius.

When you came to your senses

And stopped being hated

I thought you would notice the difference.

There are many now

Who worship you

And yet through your posies grown

One thing is ever so clearly shown

The amount of affection hasn't changed.

Can you really not see?

All along it was me!

I'm the one who stood by your side.

I trained and endured

What no one else would

Just to catch your eye.

So why don't you notice me, Neji?

Am I really THAT appalling?

Why is it that you

With your all-seeing eyes

Can't see I'm the one

Who's loved you all this time.

…

I Can't Speak

From Neji to TenTen

…

I see the way

The way you look at me

With those large brown eyes of yours

You flash a smile

In my direction

But I can only nod in return.

Why can't I bring myself to do it?

To say, "thanks for all these years"

I see it in your beautiful eyes,

When I have no reply

You're desperately fighting your tears.

I wonder if you'll wait for me.

It seems ridiculous, I know.

So I open my mouth

But try as I might

I just cannot speak

No words will ever come out.

Why can't I make myself thank you?

To say, "thanks for being there for me"

I see the way your breath slows,

When I get up real close

But when nothing comes out I feel sorry.

One day I'll gather up all my courage

And tell you how I really feel

But until that day

I'll be wasting away

Trying to learn how to speak.

…

A New Blossom

From Sakura to Naruto

…

It was yesterday

In the afternoon

When I saw new cherry blossoms bloom

And I thought

To myself

As I sat in my room

With a magazine and an over sized tee,

I thought about me and you.

I wish I could bloom like those flowers

And say what's inside my heart

But I can't tell you my feelings

Or the dreams that I'm having

Because I'm too scared of the truth.

I'm afraid that I don't deserve you.

…

We Are A Team

From Naruto to Sasuke

…

It's been years

Many

Many

Years.

You can't imagine

The suffering

Painful

Painful

Tears.

It was YOU who brought sorrow

Onto our otherwise great land

You're an S-class criminal

So why aren't I mad?

I may have cried

Many

Many

Times.

But you can't imagine

How much

I still

Want to try.

Try and bring you back, Sasuke.

Come back home, Sasuke.

Come back to me.

…

Title? I don't really feel like telling you that…

From Kakashi to Sasuke

…

You've put them through unimaginable pain.

Through loss you can't possibly fathom.

You've caused hurt

And distrust

And tears of bloody rain.

I don't know why these bonds haven't snapped

But we will now and always be a team.

You've caused hurt

And distrust

Yet we want you home again.

He read me once, threw tear-filled eyes, a letter he never mailed to you.

"We'll always be a team," it said, "I'll never forget you.

No matter who we become

Or the distance between us

As long as we have our memories

We'll always be as one.

That," he said, putting the note away

"Is a promise! You'll always be welcome here, sasuke."

Though you're dangerous

And conniving

And you've got revenge on the brain,

I can't argue

With those stubborn teens

Who want you home again.

Even though

You've spilled innocent blood into the pouring rain.

…


End file.
